Kaoru Is Bored
by Avalonian Witch
Summary: Kaoru has been hit by a terrible, deadly, plagueful, horrible, disease. Can kenshin save her in time? FINAL EPISODE POSTED!
1. Great Handsome Kenshin Will Save Kaoru!

Disclaimer: This how you remind me, this is how you remind me of what I really am. This is how you remind me that I own nothing!  
  
AN: This is my first Kenshin fic, definitely a comedy, and not for the serious of heart. Be gentle and please remember to review, leave your email address too :)  
  
Kaoru Is Bored!!  
  
Things were quiet at the shrine. Nothing had happened at the shrine. Yahiko was snoring in the shrine. Sanosuke and Megumi were away from the shrine. And Kaoru, well . . .  
  
"IT'S SO BORING AROUND HERE!"  
  
Kaoru was a little bored in the shrine. (Kaoru- A LITTLE?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN A LITTLE?!) Kaoru was really, really bored in the shrine. Kenshin was out in front of the shrine, contentedly sweeping the steps (of the shrine) when Kaoru crawled up towards him on her belly, her voice hoarse as she spoke.  
  
"Miss. Kaoru what on earth is the matter?"  
"Oh! Oh! Kenshin! It's so horrible!"  
  
Immediately Kenshin drew his sword, looking so valiant, in the wind his beautiful red hair glistening as it reflected the sunlight, his muscles looking all muscular, his perfect pearly teeth shining as he smiled, his cute little sandals looking especially cute, and . . . (Kaoru - HEY THAT'S MY MAN YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT; Me- OH! Sorry Kaoru!)  
  
"What is the matter Miss. Kaoru?!"  
  
She immediately got up and clung to him, sobbing all femininely as she whimpered out the horrible, horrible truth.  
  
"I'M BORED!"  
  
His mouth opened in shock, his soft pink lips looking all soft and pink, as he held her with his perfectly chiseled arms and in his tight warm and handsome embrace. . . (Kaoru- HEY! Me- oops sorry again!) as he made a horror-struck face and screamed in an unusually high voice  
  
"NO! YOU CAN'T BE! Don't worry miss. Kaoru, I'll save you!"  
"Oh Kenshin, my hero!"  
  
And so, our heroes set out towards the town, to find something to keep Kaoru from falling perilously into boredom.  
  
(AN: I told you it was pointless? Oh? I didn't tell you it was pointless? It's pointless. There, R&R to see If the horrible boredom will be solved, if Yahiko will ever stop snoring, WHERE exactly Sanosuke and Megumi were, and why Kenshin has so much better looking hair then Kaoru. ) 


	2. Dance Dance Revolution!

Disclaimer: It's not like you, to say sorry, but you'd better before you remind me that I own nothing again, I was waiting on a different story, but this time, I'm mistaken, I don't own Kenshin Himura, or "Hero" by Papaya, or "Boys by" Smile d.k. , both from the Dance Dance Revolution 2nd Mix Soundtrack.  
  
AN: Another hopelessly pointless episode of KAORU IS BORED!  
  
Kaoru Is Bored  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru had reached the village, well Kenshin carried Kaoru to the village. And happened upon an unusually large crowd in front of the new "Village Game Center". And then they heard it . . . and heard them  
  
"~In the middle of the night my hero comes to rescue.  
He's so fine, I'm gonna make him mine.  
He's sincere; I know his heart is beating  
Just for me, only for me.  
  
But at the break of dawn he is gone.  
The wind has carried him away.  
And like a comet on the sky  
He will return someday. ~"  
  
"THERE IS NO WAY THAT YOU'RE GOING TO BEAT ME THIS TIME MEGUMI!"  
"KEEP DREAMING SANOSUKE! A ONE A TWO A THREE . . . "  
  
"~You are my hero, I love you,  
And all I want to know is if you love me too.  
You are my hero, I like you.  
Oh won't you take me away and make my dreams come true? ~"  
  
Upon worming their way through the clapping, cheering and hissing crowd Kaoru and Kenshin couldn't believe their eyes. For there, upon a brightly shining and loudly annoying machine were Megumi and Sanosuke, stepping to the beat, or at least Megumi was, as the loud music played and the arrows passed across the screen.  
  
"Sanosuke, Miss Megumi? What are you two doing?" "So this is what you and Megumi have been heading off to do all week"  
  
"~A-la-de-da-da  
You are my hero.  
A-la-de-da-da  
Ohhhh..  
A-la-de-da-da  
You are my hero.  
A-la-de-da-da  
Ohhhh..  
A-la-de-da-da  
You are my hero. A-la-de-da-da~"  
  
The dancing pair didn't seem to hear them though, for Sanosuke was grudingly pushing another yen into the machine and warming himself up. Megumi was waving fanatically to the crowd when she saw Kenshin, and clinging to his incredibly muscly, toned, well defined, handsome, super strong, handsome arm, he opened his perfectly placed mouth and said with his perfect voice . . .(**Megumi and Kaoru both hit Avalon over the head with Sanosuke**)  
  
"Hello Miss. Megumi. What are you and Sanosuke doing?"  
"I'm just beating him at DDR, would you care to try Kenshin?"  
  
But he didn't have a chance to answer because Kaoru had already pushed Sanosuke off the machine and was shyly stepping to the music and had forced Kenshin on, who just stared at the screen in a dazed way and said.  
  
"Oooh Purrty"  
  
That is before Kaoru poked him and forced him to start dancing to yet another DDR tune.  
  
"~Boys, boys be my boy.  
I wanna feel your body.  
Boys, boys be my boy.  
Tonight I'm ready honey.  
Boys, boys be my boy.  
I wanna be your lovergirl,  
Be my loverboy.~"  
  
Kenshin was staring at Kaoru with a raised eyebrow, wondering if he should really be dancing to a song about the need of the male species, and wondering if Kaoru was trying to give him a hint.  
  
"~Hot summertime always something on my mind,  
a kind of magic in the air.  
I'm on the run to a sunny paradise,  
with crowded beaches everywhere.~"  
  
But sooner or later, his Kawaii head starting bobbing to the music, and his cute sandaled feet started moving with their fast man-slayer speed and he was matching Kaoru step by step.  
  
"~I'm just a girl that's looking for some fun.  
It's time to get things started, so c'mon everybody.~"  
  
By now Megumi had begun to sing along, clinging to Sanosuke who was staring jealously at Kenshin's handsome, well dancing, pretty haired self.  
  
"~Boys, boys be my boy.  
I wanna feel your body.  
Boys, boys be my boy.  
Tonight I'm ready honey.  
Boys, boys be my boy.  
I wanna be your lovergirl,  
Be my loverboy.~"  
  
And just when Kenshin thought that Kaoru's problem had been solved . . . she fell to the ground, face pale as she reached up, touching Kenshin's cheek she whimpered . . .  
  
"I'm Bored"  
  
AN: NUUUUUU poor Kaoru is bored again! What will happen next? I'm only requiring ONE review for me to post the up the next chapter! R&R! 


	3. Mina, Lina, Trina, Rina, Bob and Kenshin...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the crazy events in this story I SWEAR I DIDN'T WRITE IT, THEY MADE ME . . . okay so I wrote it but . . . -.- ;; I don't own Kenny-Kins  
  
AN: This crazy chapter is dedicated to the following people, JIMC, the man, Laura, Faegirl430 and rk23! (In case you didn't notice these are all the people who reviewed my story and thought that the pointlessness was funny.) Anyway, to respond to a question from one of my reviews, I know that the ddr crossed time and all but -.-;; well I was just listening to the soundtracks and I suppose it got out of hand ~sigh~ anyway, this chapter wont make any more sense so ENJOY!  
  
Kaoru Is Bored  
  
~Last Time~  
  
"And just when Kenshin thought that Kaoru's problem had been solved . . . she fell to the ground, face pale as she reached up, touching Kenshin's cheek she whimpered . . .  
  
"I'm Bored"  
  
~Now~  
  
Kenshin's perfectly sculpted, brilliant, nicely tanned, cutely scarred, perfect, and handsome . . . (**Kaoru slams the DDR machine on top of Avalon** SORRY!) face grew a pale whitish color upon hearing the words that he had most dreaded. So, with a sigh he picked up Kaoru, and carried her out of The Village Game Center, where Sanosuke and Megumi had already started up again. She was out cold, so, he carried her to the place where he loved to be . . .  
  
"KENSHIN!"  
"OH KENSHIN SWEETY!"  
"WHAT ARE WE LOOKING AT TODAY?"  
"MANICURE?PEDICURE?HAIR?FACE?"  
"OH POOR KENNY KINS! DON'T TELL ME YOU NEED YOUR LEGS WAXED AGAIN  
ALREADY!"  
  
Kenshin was greeted with the high squeaky voices which were responsible for his perfection. Mina, Trina, Lina, Rina, and Bob's. He had stepped through the threshold of The Village Beauty Parlor. The pinkest, most feathered, most gossipy, most feminine place in the village. With a relaxed sigh he set Kaoru down on the soft, feathered, pink, couch and placed himself in the care of the squeaky voiced people.  
  
"All of them. I'm tired today, and poor Miss. Kaoru is bored. I must  
look my best in order to search the land for the cure."  
  
And so, nodding sympathetically, Mina, Trina, Lina, Rina, and Bob set out to make Kenshin the prettiest girl at the ball, err . . . the handsomest guy in the village. (AN: which he already is, but still, he has to have that shiny, perfect, long, luxurious, manly hair cleaned once in a while right?) And it was to this scene that Kaoru awoke, Kenshin, surrounded by four pretty women, and one really hairy woman, dressed in pink surrounding Kenshin and getting him all dolled up. Mina was happily chatting with Kenshin as she polished his oh so perfect fingernails. Trina was snipping away at Kenshin's pretty, gorgeous, so much better then Kaoru's hair. Lina was waxing Kenshin's muscular, long, but not too long, toned, just the right shade of tan legs. Rina was polishing Kenshin's toenails all shiny like. And Bob was just running around sprinkling fairy dust on the whole operation. Kaoru opened her mouth all shocked and said in a horrified voice,  
  
"THIS IS WHY YOU HAVE BETTER HAIR THEN ME!"  
  
Kenshin looking a bit guilty took Kaoru's hands and kissed them all handsome perfect gentlemanly like and said.  
  
"Bob, would you please do Miss. Kaoru's hair?"  
  
And Bob responded.  
  
"Yes master Kenshin, most handsome perfect handsome, handsome perfect  
man in the world."  
  
And so, Kenshin and Kaoru spent the morning, and a good part of the afternoon being treated all pretty like. And when they came out they glowed like the pretty stars they were. (AN: Kenshin grew more though because he is already pretty.) And so just when everything seemed right in the world, Kaoru's powdered face grew pale and she said in a trembling voice.  
  
"Kenshin . . . I'M BORED!"  
  
(AN: Didn't I say I would tell you how Kenshin's hair always looks so much better then Kaoru's? Stay tuned for the next pointless episode of Kaoru's Bored. Oh, right, I have to receive at least two reviews for it to come out. I've already finished typing it and everything so REVIEW!) 


	4. Boy Who Wears A Mask And A Cape

Disclaimer: Why, yes, I do own Kenny-Kins! **Annoying red light thing goes off and she is dragged away** HEY, HEY WAIT A MINUTE! LIE DETECTORS ARE ONLY 99.9% ACCURATE!!!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!  
  
AN: Dum Da, Da DUM! And now ladies and gentlemen, another pointless episode of Kaoru Is Bored! This episode is dedicated especially to Peep, since without Peep's review this chapter wouldn't have been posted! (And since I've been threatened by abduction by those dastardly meddling monkeys)  
  
Kaoru Is Bored  
  
~Last Time~  
  
And so, Kenshin and Kaoru spent the morning, and a good part of the afternoon being treated all pretty like. And when they came out they glowed like the pretty stars they were. (AN: Kenshin grew more though because he is already pretty.) And so just when everything seemed right in the world, Kaoru's powdered face grew pale and she said in a trembling voice.  
  
"Kenshin . . . I'M BORED!"  
  
~Now~  
  
Kenshin, in all his handsome, perfect, wonderful. . . (AN: **Kaoru snarls and slaps Avalon all the way to LA using Bob**) finery was getting just a tad bit distressed. Was there anyone that could help him before it was too late for his beloved Kaoru? Looking around desperately as he picked up the bored young woman he could see no one that would be of assistance. His gorgeous eyes hardening, and his adorable lips trembling, his cute sandals moving, and his shiny hair blowing in the wind he walked deep into the heart of the village, to search for a cure. But after a hard morning and growing afternoon of adventuring he was hungry, so he headed towards The Village Eat Center (I forgot the name -.-;; sue me!) and was greeted by Tsubame (Remember the girl Yahiko had a crush on?) Who stared at Kenshin with a raised eyebrow but kept her questions to herself and seated them. By now Kaoru was hungry as well and she fluttered her eyes open, looking at the menu she ordered . . . everything . . .  
  
"And this, OOOH I love this! Don't forget this!"  
  
Meanwhile Kenshin was staring into his money pouch, a sweatdrop developing until it made him tip over. But it was too late, about half the meal was gone and somewhere along the line Sanosuke and Megumi had come to sit with them, and the three were currently devouring the meal. And then . . . a couple of thugs came into the room, snatching the food from Tsubame they chortled and said.  
  
"I'm hungry"  
"REAL hungry"  
  
Leaning casually over the table one of them gave Kaoru a look over and said,  
  
"Hey hunny, looking for a good time?"  
  
He didn't get a chance to hear a response though, for as soon as the incredibly smelly words had left his mouth he was hit over the head with a wooden sword. And attached to that wooden sword was (A BIRD! A PLANE! NO IT'S) a young boy, masked and wearing a cape.  
  
"I, BOY WHO WEARS A MASK AND A CAPE HAVE SAVED THE DAY ONCE AGAIN"  
  
Tsubame fainted. Kaoru fainted. Megumi Fainted. The thugs fainted. Sanosuke made a squeal and fainted. Kenshin sweat-dropped from all the fainting. And boy who wears a mask and a cape ran off into the night towards his bat mobile (actually he just ran in the direction of the shrine but shhh, the bat mobile just sounds cooler). As soon as Tsubame and Megumi woke up Kenshin asked, still sweat dropping ( even though it did not mar his perfection and all )  
  
"Who was that masked boy with a cape?"  
  
Both girls stared at Kenshin as if he was the most stupid man in the world (which he isn't because he is so perfect. . . and strong, and handsome, and dreamy, and powerful and **is hit over the head again, by Megumi, Kaoru and Bob**) and said.  
  
"That was The Village Hero, Boy Who Wears A Mask And A Cape."  
"Oh."  
  
And so, all the girls collected to see him running off like a maniac towards the shrine (or dojo if you're a traditionalist.) Kaoru was the first to realize where he was going, and so, all climbing on top of Kenshin they ran off in the direction of the shrine . . . that is until Kaoru, Sanosuke, Megumi, The thugs, and Tsubame all whined,  
  
"Kenshin, we're bored!"  
  
AN: More dastardly trouble for our handsome, perfect . . . **stops herself before she gets hit again** hero? Stay tuned! ((One more chapter to go, and it's not coming out until I get THREE reviews got it?)) 


	5. The Amazing Snoring Boy Strikes!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my beautiful baby boy Merlin, I'm typing this up in the Veterinary Clinic so no flames, or else you shall feel my wrath!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AN: This is probably going to be the last chapter of Kaoru Is Bored unless I get enough reviews for one more. The final mystery will be revealed, BWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kaoru Is Bored THE AMAZING SNORING BOY!  
  
~Last Time~  
  
And so, all the girls collected to see him running off like a maniac towards the shrine (or dojo if you're a traditionalist.) Kaoru was the first to realize where he was going, and so, all climbing on top of Kenshin they ran off in the direction of the shrine . . . that is until Kaoru, Sanosuke, Megumi, The thugs, and Tsubame all whined,  
  
"Kenshin, we're bored!"  
  
~Now~  
  
Kenshin had been walking a good ten minutes now; the sun was beginning to set. Carrying Kaoru hadn't exactly been light work. But now, he was carrying Kaoru, Megumi, Sanosuke, Two Thugs, and Tsubame, and his handsome, well built, adorable, toned, tanned, dreamy. . . (**Avalon is hit over the head obnoxiously by Bob and the two thugs** OW! THAT HURTS!) shoulders were getting sore. Looking to the thugs he asked as politely as he could.  
  
"Why are you on my back?"  
  
They answered, in squeaky fan girl voices,  
  
"BECAUSE WE WANT TO GET BOY WHO WEARS A MASK AND A CAPE'S AUTHOGRAPH!"  
  
Looking to Tsubame he asked, rather nicely for someone who was carrying six people on his back,  
"And why are you here?"  
"Because I want to ask Boy Who Wears A Mask And A Cape to marry me."  
"Oh."  
  
Looking towards Sanosuke, who was crying to put his arm casually around Megumi he asked,  
  
"And why are. . . "  
"I'm sleepy, g'night."  
  
Sweat-dropping he nodded and looked to Megumi, who had already fallen asleep, and Kaoru who was busily planning a wedding with Tsubame. And so he finally came upon the dojo/shrine. It was quiet, at the shrine, there were a few birds chirping, at the shrine, and the entire happy group had finally walked inside (the shrine). Setting everyone down upon the floor he looked around, sword in hand, looking all-handsome . . . and strong, and dreamy, and adorable. And that's when it happened; something hard and wooden came down upon the back of his neck . . . and he fell, all handsomely, and manly like to the ground with a thud.  
  
AN: Okay, it might not be the last chapter R&R! 


	6. Ow

Disclaimer: I don't own old men who run around saving the day, I don't own old men who run around saving the day, I don't own old men who run around saving the . . . ~~ huge spoiler there people  
  
An: This is probably the last, or next to last chapter of Kaoru Is Bored, if you have any other ideas for any RK fanfics you want me to do, mention them to me in your reviews  
  
Kaoru Is Bored  
Ow  
  
~Last Time~  
  
Sweat-dropping he nodded and looked to Megumi, who had already fallen asleep, and Kaoru who was busily planning a wedding with Tsubame. And so he finally came upon the dojo/shrine. It was quiet, at the shrine, there were a few birds chirping, at the shrine, and the entire happy group had finally walked inside (the shrine). Setting everyone down upon the floor he looked around, sword in hand, looking all-handsome . . . and strong, and dreamy, and adorable. And that's when it happened; something hard and wooden came down upon the back of his neck . . . and he fell, all handsomely, and manly like to the ground with a thud. ~Now~  
  
The sound of Kenshin's handsome body falling down upon the undeserving floor resonated through the dojo. Kaoru and Bob ran into the room to find Kenshin spreadeagled upon the floor, a slight bruise on his neck. In that very same room, Yahiko was snoring away, and I mean really snoring, I mean snoring so loud that the people in Los Angeles were (*Avalon is hit over the head by Yahiko* Me- Et tu Yahiko?! Why?!) anyway, he was snoring rather loudly, until Kaoru picked bob up and threw him at Yahiko screaming all madly,  
  
"YAHIKO WHAT DID YOU DO TO KENSHIN?!"  
  
From where bob was he grabbed Yahiko around the neck and said in a femininely squeaky voice,  
  
"What did you do to my Kenny-Kins?!"  
  
Squirming underneath the hairy, heaviness that was Bob, Yahiko gasped out,  
  
"I didn't do anything to Kenshin, what's wrong with Kenshin, GET THIS  
HAIRY WOMAN OFF ME!"  
  
Groaning softly now, Kenshin had begun to push himself off the floor when Sanosuke ran in after him, pushing his adorable face back into the pavement Sanosuke screamed in a high pitch voice and said  
  
"BOY WHO WEARS A MASK AND A CAPE! HE, WE, I, HE IS"  
  
He didn't get to finish his sentence for Megumi and the two thugs had run into the quickly crowding room (and over the always handsome Kenshin) and yelled at the top of their lungs  
  
"WE CAPTURED BOY WHO WEARS A MASK AND A CAPE!"  
  
And so everyone fainted on top of Kenshin. Ow.  
  
An: Two more chapters I've decided, I have a bit of a headache now, sorry it's so short R&R 


	7. Not Quite A Boy, Grandfather Wonder

Disclaimer: **Barters with corporate business people** two pennies, a paperclip and some string, how much of Kenshin will that get me? WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOTHING?!  
  
AN: Lol, this has become a pretty pointless fanfics, it might last one more chapter besides this one, maybe, and it all depends on what happens on this one. The funniness ends here people : (. Oh yes, I don't know the old man's name, just that he's, a doctor, and like a grandfather to Kaoru so I call him grandfather.  
  
Kaoru Is Bored  
Not Quite A Boy, Grandfather Wonder  
  
~Last Time~ He didn't get to finish his sentence for Megumi and the two thugs had run into the quickly crowding room (and over the always handsome Kenshin) and yelled at the top of their lungs  
  
"WE CAPTURED BOY WHO WEARS A MASK AND A CAPE!"  
  
And so everyone fainted on top of Kenshin. Ow.  
  
~Now~  
  
Kenshin stood in front of the scene before him, surprise, annoyance, thugs and bob all over him. Sanosuke and Megumi were sobbing pathetically. Yahiko, trying to console Tsubame, who was attempting to commit suicide with his pillow. Kaoru, who was yelling, and himself, standing protectively in front of the poor old man who had gotten himself into a heap of trouble. How this scene had come about? Kenshin whimpered softly as Kaoru kept yelling, and tried to distract himself by remembering.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAPTURED BOY WHO WEARS A MASK AND A CAPE?"  
  
Tsubame, the usually shy quiet girl was suddenly screaming at the top of her lungs, and then proceeded to faint into the arms of the thugs, who had already fainted into Kaoru's arms, who had already fainted into Sanosuke's arms (can you see where this is going?) who had already fainted into Megumi's arms and so on. After a few moments of faintedness Kenshin, the thugs, Sanosuke, Megumi, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Tsubame were running into the main room of the dojo, only to see an old, unmasked man, tied and bound, and surrounded by two little girls who squealed  
  
"Uncle Kenny"  
  
And ran towards him.  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
That's how everyone found out, that the dashing, heroic, amazing, Boy Who Wears A Mask And A Cape was really an old man, Kaoru's surrogate father, and in a lot of trouble.  
  
AN: O.o Shocking, a new chapter after so long isn't it? In case you haven't heard, I'm seriously considering putting a stop to writing, all writing, if you guys have any comments R&R and don't forget to leave your email! 


	8. Like Mother Like Daughter AKA RUN KENSHI...

Disclaimer: No, despite popular belief I am not the owner, or kidnapper of Kenshin ~kicks a closet door that seems to be screaming as she smiles slyly~  
  
AN: Oh pageebus, I've hit another case of writer's block, it's so sad to think that Kaoru Is Bored is over, and that if I don't type up this chapter there is a very good chance my head will be severed from the rest of my body, so on with the show!  
  
Kaoru Is Bored  
Like Mother Like Daughter (AKA. RUN KENSHIN RUN)  
  
~Last Time~ **FLASHBACK**  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAPTURED BOY WHO WEARS A MASK AND A CAPE?"  
  
Tsubame, the usually shy quiet girl was suddenly screaming at the top of her lungs, and then proceeded to faint into the arms of the thugs, who had already fainted into Kaoru's arms, who had already fainted into Sanosuke's arms (can you see where this is going?) who had already fainted into Megumi's arms and so on. After a few moments of faintedness Kenshin, the thugs, Sanosuke, Megumi, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Tsubame were running into the main room of the dojo, only to see an old, unmasked man, tied and bound, and surrounded by two little girls who squealed  
  
"Uncle Kenny"  
  
And ran towards him.  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
That's how everyone found out, that the dashing, heroic, amazing, Boy Who Wears A Mask And A Cape was really an old man, Kaoru's surrogate father, and in a lot of trouble.  
  
~Now~  
  
Aa, sweet blissful peace, at the dojo. For a long time after the Boy Who Wears A Mask And A Cape incident, it had seemed as if all peace had been lost, at the dojo. But finally, it was two years later, at the dojo (big jump ne?). After Kaoru had smacked the poor old man into oblivion, she had defeated her terminal boredom. Bob (hairy woman), married one of the thugs. Yahiko, having earned some points by consoling her, was now going out with Tsubame. Sanosuke was attempting to court Megumi, though he still hadn't met her terms by beating her at Dance Dance Revolution. The doctor rarely showed up around the dojo anymore, which is understandable considering the poor old man had been slapped, smacked, yelled at and criticized, but he came out alive. As Kenshin swept the steps, of the dojo he found himself taking in a deep breath of air, at the dojo. . . And then, all the peace was shattered, for he heard it, the most horrible words ever spoken to him, at the dojo. Staring down at the little girl, who coincidentally was at the dojo, that had his red hair and Kaoru's indigo eyes he had to stop a girlish shriek from coming to his lips as she spoke.  
  
"Kenshin-papa. I'm bored."  
  
An amused Kaoru gathered her daughter into her arms, as she watched Kenshin, her husband of almost two years now, run off into the sunset, towards the Village Beauty Parlor.  
  
"Kaoru-mama, where is papa going?"  
  
"A very pink place Katana, a very pink place."  
  
"Kaoru-mama?"  
  
"Yes Katana?"  
  
"I'M BORED!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Fin ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: It's over! I think I am going to cry! ~Starts to cry~ I cant believe it's over, I never thought this day would come. If I continue writing I might consider a sequel, I'm not quite sure yet. For the Japanese challenged, Katana means sword, it's a feminine name and I thought it would suit a daughter of Kenshin don't you agree? I will probably write a sequel if I continue writing now that I think about it, but it will take a lot of reviews and requests, you can always email me at EdenAvalonAngel@aol.com if you have any requests, I'm still low on ideas.  
  
Much Love  
  
~Avalonian Witch  
  
P.S I might add an extra chapter under this story with suggestions from reviews, each review can contain a maximum of two ways that Kenshin, Kaoru, or Katana (Lol KKK, O.o oh wait that's bad O.o, the KKK are BAD!) could be bored, and how it would they would pester each other. I might use these ideas for a sequel, either Kenshin Is Bored or Katana Is Bored, or Sanosuke Is Bored, or Megumi Is Bored, (I might start a series) or just as an extra fun chapter for this story. REVIEW! 


End file.
